


The time of the full moon

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Full Moon, Humans in pack, Multi, Pack, Sparring, True Alpha Scott, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon has come and the hunters must make a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time of the full moon

The night of the full moon approached and the hunters watched as all the pack but Scott and Derek locked themselves up. The pack stood still as they were chained and settled in for the wait. "Why don't you chain up?" 

"No need to," Scott said simple as he settled into a chair. 

At the quizzical glances Derek explained further. "Werewolves have something called an anchor. We can use it to stop ourselves from shifting. We," this time he gestured to Scott and himself, "have enough control not to shift on the full moon."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at that. As far as they knew the shift was forced upon werewolves every full moon. Could these two really remain human. "What's your anchor then?" Dean asked wanting to find out more before the moon rose. 

"Allison," Scott said immediately and a calm look passed over his face. 

"So it has to be a person?"

"No," Derek replied. "It can be almost anything, mine for instance being pain."

"The smell of fresh air," Isaac chipped in from where he ha been following the conversation. The hunters turned questioningly to him, "My father used to lock me in a chest freezer in the basement. Fresh air calms me."

"So you can choose anything?"

"Not everything works but that is the general gist of it." Scott answered he seemed about to say more but his head suddenly snapped around to look at his betas. There eyes were glowing gold as the full moon began to take effect. 

The hunters fixed their gaze on the two unrestrained werewolves but they appeared completely unaffected. "Now we wait," Derek said. He exchanged a glance with Scott who nodded. The two stood and face off in fully human form. 

Suddenly they crashed together in a series of blows. The hunters watched on in amazement as they saw a much fast and more vicious fight than any they had seen before. Derek landed a blow that sent Scott sprawling but the alpha flicked back onto his feet and rushed in again. Dean, who had winced at the sound of Scott's body hitting the floor with enough force to cause serious injure to a human, glanced at Sam in shock. If this was how they fought without shifting how lethal were they when they did. 

"Impressive isn't it?" said a voice behind them and they turned to see Peter lounging against the wall. "They do this every full moon."

"Why?" Sam asked turning back to watch the fight. 

"Did you know I was the one who turned Scott?" Peter asked in a strange twist of the conversation. He caught the look on Dean's face, "No, well I did. Derek however was the one who taught him to control the wolf." 

He continued in a somewhat regretful tone, "I can take the credit for him being a werewolf but unfortunately the credit for him being the alpha he is goes to my nephew."

"Sucks for you. You turned a helpless teenager and then abandoned him," Dean replied. 

Peter glared at him but when he spoke his tone was calm, "That's why they fight. To maintain that level of control."

"The full moon makes us stronger," Scott added as he and Derek broke apart to circle each other. "It makes the fight more exciting," he continued as he ducked a blow and sent one of his own before the fight began in earnest again. 

When morning came it found the three unchained werewolves asleep on the floor. The hunters sat wide awake in chairs starring at the pack all of whom where now fully human and asleep. 

"There different," Dean said his eyes fixing on the alpha. "They help rather than harm."

"They were making terrible noises chained up but they still do it willingly. What is evil in harming yourself to keep others safe?" Sam replied as his eyes raked over the blooded chains. 

"I think we can leave in good conscience."

"We can leave knowing Beacon hills is protected."

"You can leave knowing you have new allies," a voice said from the doorway. The hunters turned to see Stiles standing there. 

"What are you doing here kid?" Sam asked surprised a human knew the location of the packs basement where they came on full moons. 

"Normally I'd have been here all night but Scott asked me to stay away as you were here."

"Your not scared that they'll break the chains if they get out?"

"No reason to be. I'm pack. That means I smell like pack so they won't harm me. One hundred percent safe." Stiles replied with a oddly smug tone. 

"So why are you here now?" 

"I'm here to wake them from their slumbers." Stiles replied and he bent down to wake Derek. 

"You know that you should wake your alpha first, don't you Stiles?" Scott said without opening his eyes. 

"Don't need to. You've been awake at least an hour listening to these two," Stiles replied. "Besides its his lovers privilege."

"You were awake?" Dean asked the alpha who nodded. "Just listening to us talk." Another nod, "why?"

"Stiles was right you have gained allies here," he replied. At the look he was given he gestured for the hunters to be quite and watch. 

Stiles moved around waking and unchaining the werewolves. Each instantly alert looked first at Scott and then at the hunters. "You didn't?" Isaac said shocked.

"He did," Peter replied with a curious glance at Scott. "Though I thought he'd told them what he was doing."

"Did what?" Dean demanded. 

"I did say you'd gain allies but you might have gained a little more as well." Stiles piped up from where he was leaning against Derek. The beta was watching him with such a open expression that the hunters glanced away. 

"Gained what?"

"You gained a pack," Scott said softly capturing their full attention. 

"You didn't turn us?" Dean demanded suddenly angry at the young alpha. 

"No, but what happened last night was enough." Scott said oblivious to the anger. 

"You're the same as Stiles. Pack but still human." Derek added off handily as if it was perfectly normal. 

"So we're stuck here?" Dean asked. 

"No you can go where you like. Now though you go with the protection and support of the pack to call on if you need it. Any wolves like us will know you have a pack and leave you alone." Scott said noticing how the hunter calmed down with his words. "Call it our gift to you."

"Thank you," Sam replied realising just what they had been given. They'd been peering into a world not there own for their entire stay and liking what they saw. It was a pack, a family, something they didn't have. Now though it had been given to them by and alpha who had put his trust in those who would kill him. 

They left Beacon Hills with considerable regret but they new that they would always be called back here now by their hearts. Beacon Hills was home; Beacon Hills was pack.


End file.
